


Connected Heart Strings

by SliverofStars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT4, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverofStars/pseuds/SliverofStars
Summary: Louis has not met his bandmates for quite a while now and he sorely misses having them near him at all times.So when Vanity Fair proposes a camera reunion of One Direction, he jumps at the chance.AKAThe fluffiest reunion fic that the author desperately wishes was true.
Relationships: ot4 - friendship - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Connected Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> "Fear Box" is a real and very funny challenge from Vanity Fair and I thought that it was a great premise for a surprise.  
> This is my first fic on this website. Please enjoy!

"Hi! It's Liam Payne and this is 'FEAR BOX' challenge on Vanity Fair. Alright, let's get on with it, where's my blindfold?" Liam feigned looking around expectantly.

Louis tapped his foot impatiently. Niall and Harry were beside him, smiling gleefully. They all had seen some of the items that were there for guessing and a part of them was waiting eagerly for Liam to be completely terrorized. They were hidden in the corner of the studio, blocked from the sight of Liam but having a complete view of the filming space he was using. 

It was a perfectly set up surprise. All of them were out doing promotions today and surprisingly they were in the same building, so Vanity Fair reached out to him, Harry and Niall with the perfect idea of surprising Liam in one of their pieces. It was Liam being surprised because he was the only one doing the 'FEAR BOX' challenge and the plan was to get the boys out as one of the "items" to be touched. 

"He is going to flip out!" Harry declared excitedly, grinning from ear to ear when they had all met up in the dressing room.

Niall had an extremely close call when he was returning from the washroom and Liam entered the same hallway. Niall hid in a closet - a fortunately placed item in the hallway - and frantically messaged the crew to get Liam in a dressing room.

But all and well, they were now hidden from Liam's sight, waiting for their turn. They were scheduled to go towards the end of the list of the items and then, well, there would be a joint interview. Louis felt nostalgic even thinking about the joint interview, he wasn't completely sure but he had a strong intuition that there would be tears involved in the filming of that part.

He shook away the thoughts to focus back on Liam touching random items.

"It just gets so much more real when the blindfold is on. Alrighty! First item yeah?"

Liam hesitatingly reached out with his hand and dipped his fingers straight into a bowl,

"Aah! It's….it's…..gooey? Oh my God! What is that!?" Liam cried out, grimacing as he moved his hand around in the bowl to try to figure out what he was touching.

"It doesn't smell bad for how disgusting it feels on touching. Wait, wait; this is….. some kind of a syrup?No? Chocolate? Close? Chocolate sauce? Yes!"

He removed his blindfold and laughed,

"Can I lick it?" 

Niall snorted beside him, "You don't have to ask." 

Louis grinned and his smile grew wider when he saw Liam licking his fingers clean.

"Yeah next one. C'mon I'm ready."

The items kept coming and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves watching Liam's distress. When Liam shrieked on touching a cricket that moved, they almost gave their position away from trying to stop themselves from laughing. Harry had tears forming in his eyes as he clamped Niall's mouth shut when Niall couldn't control himself. Louis himself had collapsed on the floor, muffling his laugh in the sleeve of his jacket.

One item later the Assistant Director came towards them, signaling that they were going next. They couldn't fight off of the grin that had bloomed on their faces. 

"Last item? Thank God or I'd have an attack by the end of this." Liam sighed, relieved as he put his blindfold back on.

Louis tiptoed to stand behind Liam and was quickly followed by Harry and Niall. They schooled their expressions into a poker face, even as a grin threatened to spill across.

"You have to turn around for this one and reach out." Someone from the studio said and Liam cautiously spun around.

"You're really scaring me by saying that."

Nevertheless he reached out with both his hands and a wary expression on his face. His hands first touched Harry's face as Harry was standing in the middle. Liam patted Harry's cheek and a small, cautious smile started spreading across his cheeks as Harry leaned his face towards Liam's hand. Liam shifted to the left and his hands touched Niall's ears. Niall nuzzled his ear against Liam's hand and Liam's smile grew in intensity. Liam then shifted towards his right to come in front of Louis and his hands caught Louis' lips. Louis pressed a light kiss on his fingers and watched as a fond smile bloomed in full force on Liam's face. 

Without taking his blindfold off Liam turned his upper body around to face the crew.

"You didn't,how even….." He whispered in awe.

"Can you guess what you're touching Liam?" A soft voice came from behind the camera.

"It's me boys." Liam responded and ripped his blindfold off. 

"Oi oi!" Louis shouted in glee as Niall and Harry cheered along.

Liam grabbed them in a fierce hug. Louis didn't know how they managed it but they collapsed on each other, fiercely gripping whatever part of each other they could grab. Harry peppered everyone with kisses and Niall's gleeful laughter rang in their ears. Louis and Liam gently swayed them together and ensured that they didn't fall down. They were lost in their world and each other's embraces that no one realized that cameras were filming this.

In a quick second of imbalance they tipped over and fell down, sprawled on each other. Liam was at the bottom of the dog pile with Niall and Louis on either sides of his abdomen and Harry on top of all of them. They all laughed heartily but made no effort to actually get up. 

"Woah! Are you alright?" Someone from the crew asked.

"Never been better." Liam firmly said, voice thick with emotion.

"Exactly." Louis, Harry and Niall agreed, brushing off everyone's concern. 

It was them, they used to do this on a daily basis as a band. Bones which used to poke harshly against their skins had become to feel like grounding presences, limbs tangled together spreading warmth and a feeling of love wherever they touched; their bodies contorted together were devoid of any pain or stress. They merged into one giant pile of faces, limbs and emotions. Louis realized with a ferocious velocity how much he missed these three idiots who managed to capture their own special places in his heart.

It was probably a couple of minutes before they separated from each other. Harry got off first, with tinges of redness in his eyes as he tried his hardest to not burst into tears. He felt better when he saw everyone's eyes had welled up in slight tears. He looked up at the crew and said softly,

"Please don't edit any part of this, I'd want to revisit this video and see everything again."

He was received with gentle smiles and firm nods.

"Oh fuck it! I miss you oafs and I'm about to cry." Niall's voice cracked on the last word and on cue a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"You won't be alone." Liam chuckled as his own set of tears burst free. 

Louis couldn't help the watery laugh as he wiped his eyes. 

The need to be close together crept up on him and Louis tried to discreetly pull the boys closer to him. Only for the fact that the rest of the boys had a similar idea and Harry is devoid of possessing any shame for affection. Not that Louis minds, he had himself established that rule quite sternly in the early years of the band. 

Harry draped himself across Niall's back, long arms - freakishly long arms - reaching behind Niall to grip Louis' shoulder. Niall's legs found their way in Louis' lap, one of his hands clasped in Harry's. Louis laid his head on Liam's shoulder and Liam looks at all of them with an endeared smile. 

It had been too long since they were sitting this physically close to each other, basking in each other's presence. 

When Liam gently caressed his arms, Louis remembered his claim to the producers.

"Told you, he would guess it's us in 10 seconds." Louis stated smugly.

"Oh you're wrong - " The producer commented and Louis narrowed his eyes at him.

"He guessed it in 7." The producer continued.

"Get it!" Niall whooped and patted Liam on the back who laughed in response.

"I know you're comfortable but please can we get some chairs for you?" 

They looked around taking in how they were spread out on the floor; legs sprawled on each other, arms draped on each other's shoulders, torsos twisted from leaning into the embrace. Nevertheless, surrounded by his boys, he never felt more at home.

"No, we're good. Thank you." Liam said firmly, tightening his grip around the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around nervously*  
> Hopefully you liked it! For the sake of my fragile heart, please be gentle in the comments.  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome.


End file.
